legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jedimca0
Archived talk: 1 Question Hello, my name is Zach I would like to know how to be put on the administration of this Wiki. Ewok Ewok page was alright i changed 1 thing 2 shorten it up. how did i become a featured user & i'd like 2 be on the administration Palpatine Hey buddy Chancellor Palpatine in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and Chancellor Palpatine (Clone Wars) in the Clone Wars is a different Palpatine. --ZacharyG11 00:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC)ZacharyG11 *They are essentially the same character, I felt that having two very short articles about the two was unnecessary since both articles would also have to explain the fact that there is another version of the character. You'd end up with two practically the same articles, which is why I felt merging them was better. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Minifigures You are a prick. I had minifigures under almost finished and you put it back the way it was more incomplete than it was.--ZacharyG11 00:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Zach Greene *Hey Jed, don't forget to block KlootZach Greene's '' ''. :D Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Howdy Hey I think that guy, ZacharyG11, should be one of you, whatever you are.--MarcusElbeaz 00:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Deputy Commander Marcus Elbeaz *I think Marcus Elbeaz is another one of Zachary greene's sock/meatpuppets or whatever they are. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Lego --> LEGO Just so you know, Lego should technically be spelt as LEGO. I have a bot that could do that in about 10 minutes wiki wide, and a that could have the wiki renamed in about... whenever Wikia bothers to answer it ;). Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 03:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I see what you mean, although I doubt that Lego would get too upset about it, is is best to stay on the safe side. Ajraddatz Talk 14:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Boba Fet OK thank you. if you need to lock it again I am done --DarthR2-D2 19:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Dark Lord of the Sith R2-D2 2011 Hello again I am asking if it is OK for me to put on the page 2011; "Difficult to see, always in motion the future is" -Master Yoda. If that's OK with you just tell me or you go ahead and do it.--DarthR2-D2 14:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC)DLS R2D2 2011 OK I understand i thought you were just racist against Yoda or something like that and on Wookieepedia that's what they have for 2010 until the last real year.and i need you to unblock 2011 from being edited --DarthR2-D2 16:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC)DLS R2D2 LEGO Wikianswers Hey Jedimca0, the Wikianswers module now asks questions to LEGO Wikianswers. Could you please modify the following files to include: *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_admin_note to include only: Find questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_user_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_anon_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. Thanks for your cooperation, Ajraddatz Talk 23:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *Done --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) some stuff i edited how come on my podracer pilot pages youve got rid of therepodracers im sure people want to see them please let me put the podracer pics back on more of my stuff why did u get rid of my neve kee and clegg holdfast paiges neva,clegg,mawhonic, when u deleted neva kee you said he never appeared in lego but his podracer did (so did cleggs)it was in the podracer bucket so if they arnt on then neither should mawhonic (although i gave him the picture the 1ST one )but lego made his podracer and hes still on Your LEGO Sets Hi Jedimca0, I was wondering if you would be interested in selling any of your lego sets. I have been to bricklink and it has gotten sorry. So if you are interested in selling some email me at boyscoutkid101@hotmail.com with the prices and what they are thanks. DarthR2-D2 17:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC)DLS R2D2 *I'm sorry, but I don't sell my Lego sets. I enjoy building them, displaying them and collecting them to much. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Clone Swamp Trooper It only comes with the clone turbo tank, the wookiee catamaran comes with the siege battalion trooper. Clone Swamp troopers and siege battalion troopers are different. If you do not believe me, check on brickipedia. User:Scout Trooper 8884 *I'm sorry, last time I checked, they were the same... could be wrong... checking... --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 00:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Brickmaster You've Heard of This, Right? Just to Make Sure. [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] Enter The Divers at Dawn Building contest!' 20:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC)' About Fan Ideas User: Tery Here you should not moved fan Ideas to my User! If you want to Know more about a Fan Ideas contact User:Buttongoo but he fired me. Terry the Troublemaker Terry just created an article on Shmi with tons of Fannon. Which he probably just made with the intention of annoying you. It's his 3rd wrong thing he did. He knew he shouldn't have done it (Which is obvious). Just thought I'd let you know. -- 12:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) *thanks for the info. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Terry here Terry Here I Knowanother trouble make called User:Fingertoe he ruined Fan Ideas for Buttongoo on Lego Indiana Jones Wiki. Terry Here Jedimca0 do you want to Meet User:Buttongoo. Terry Out. *I'm sorry, but I can't really do anything about things that happen on another wiki. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, my name is Nicolas. I would like to invite you to the As Told By Ginger Wiki. I know you probably don't know that much about As Told By Ginger, but with some research, you could edit it in no time. To start editing, go to http://astoldbyginger.wikia.com. Happy editing! ~Nicolas XxTimberlakexx 15:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Shmi Shmi page Deleted when shmi will make an appearance in Lego in 2010! *There is no information that suggests she will be in that game or in any set. I have checked Wookieepedia and Brickipedia, I have also consulted with the contributors of those wikis on the IRC. When and if there is information about Shmi appearing in Lego® we will make a page about it... but no sooner. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *Shmi Skywalker actually did make an appearance in the GBA LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. In the Tatooine levels. Just saying. ~Darth R2-D2 (Dark Lord of the Sith) **Hi there, this is a very old discussion your replying to, if she has made an appearance since then, then an article about her would be needed. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Again It is I ... Terry but you Know. Jedimca0 the only Wiki you sidn`t Check for Shmi Information was the Lego Games Wiki. *That wiki is inactive and thus not very reliable... --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Deletions Hi! I just thought I'd let you know that there are Articles waiting to be Deleted in this Category. And of weather not Evanf should be blocked for creation of custom pages. Just thought I'd let you know! -- 12:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Evanf Just so ya know, The Page Daultay Dofine, Lott Dod, and Aurra Sing are not customs. They are made by the Official lego peices. Evanf *But they are not included in any Lego sets, they are not made in any lego factory. They are assembled from Lego pieces, yes, but they are not produced by lego and are not included in any lego sets. Which makes them custom minifigures, designed and assembled by fans. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi there Hey, I've been gone for a while haha. I've been so busy, but I'm back and hopefully will have more time now. I'm doing great! --Grubish360 04:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks --Grubish360 16:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Mama Luigi deletion Delete the Mama Luigi page/talk page now! It has no relevance to Lego Star Wars. 1966batfan 18:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) How can I become an admin on this wiki? Hey, I'v been working on this wiki for a while, and have made some major changes. I'v edited a whole bunch, and want to become an administrator. I'v looked it up online, but nothing explained it very well. If you promote me, or tell me how to become an admin, i would really appreciate it. Thanks, ' Emitewiki2 17:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC)' Admin still Hi, it's me again! I would still really like to become an admin on this wiki, and was wondering if you could promote me. You didn't answer my last post, but I guess that's ok. As I was telling Yoda's Lightsaber, one of the main reasons I want to become an admin is so that I can change the background. The greyish-blue color is kinda boring, and I would like to change it. Hopefully, you be able to answer this post, lol. Thanks, Emitewiki2 20:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *I'd have to take a closer look at your contributions before deciding if you'd make a good admin or not. But if you just want to edit the skin, you can draft a new design and show that to me. I have to admit that I haven't really looked into the skin in a while, mainly cause I've been busy with school. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Background? Dear Jedimca0, How is this for a backgound? I did the lightsaber effects myself, but the original photos were from the internet. I fyou want to tinker around with it, and make the guys bigger or somthing, go ahead. If you like it, could you please put it as the background? Yoda's lighstaber gave me the idea. Please respond via a talk page. Hope you like it, Emitewiki2 18:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE! Can you please make someone else on this wiki (I'm talking about me or Yoda's Lightsaber) a admin! You don't edit much (No offence), and all the admins don't edit anymore. We are mostly all that's left that is keeping this wiki running, and none of us are admins. I will put this on message on the other wiki's you edit. Thanks, 00:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) *Hey there, yes, that is probably a good idea. School is currently keeping me more then busy. I will ask if Yoda's Lightsaber wants to take on Admin rights, I'll also ask him what he thinks about you being an admin because I never really got to know you while I was active here. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:34, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello there Hi, Jedimca0! I would really like to become an admin here! I've already got some experience with it as I'm already an admin on the LEGO Indiana Jones and on the Star Wars Miniatures Wiki. Emitewiki2 is a really good user here, he's added much content to the wiki and uploaded many pics. I guess it would be best if you made both of us admins, as I'm also busy at college and can't promise to have time enough to be active here all the time. 07:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) *I've given you two admin rights, if you guys need anything, just let me know. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks (T.Y) I just wanted to say thank you for the admin rights. I now see that I might of sounded a little arrogant, or annoying in my messages to you. I'm sorry if I did sound rude. Anyway, Thanks again, *Don't worry about it. You were right, I am not nearly active enough to manage this wiki. I appreciate all the hard work you guys have been doing, and today you were rewarded for it. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Requesting of user rights change User:Bob bricks wants to help us out with a new design of this wiki. Would you please grant him administrator rights? After the redo is finnished, you may remove this rights. Thanks in advance! 07:14, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I've added Bob bricks' changes myself, so there's no need for you to update his user rights status anymore. Maybe you could upgrade the adminship-rights of me or Emitewiki2 to the bureaucrat-status, if you've got some time. Then we would be able to change the user rights by ourselfes. Thank you for your support! 13:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaackkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! 20:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Z. Greene *Zachary is backary! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *Yah I am, Wait what? And stay out of it!!!!!!!!! Z. Greene Request for user rights change Hello, Jedimcao! Would you please change my user rights from administrator to buresucrat so that I can appoint another administrator for this wiki? Thanks for your help and May the Force be with you! 15:01, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Infobox bullet points Sorry to be annoying, just didnt know who else to ask about this. When you get an info box like this: ...how can you get the first answer as a bullet point too rather than an asterix? I know its not important, but thanks anyway :D. --Jegory (talk) 18:53, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin On LSW Wiki Hi, I've been on the Lego Star Wars Wiki for quite a while and I was wondering if you could consider me for admin rights on that wiki? I'd really appreciate it and I can definitely help the wiki a lot if you make me an administrator. Ive sent this message to the other wikis you edit as well. Thanks, [[User:Jegory|'Jegory']] [[User talk:Jegory|''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi]] 08:27, April 10, 2013 (UTC)